


Sexual Deviant Solo

by bestwithalisp



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwithalisp/pseuds/bestwithalisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is a charmer, but he is also one great lay for a first time gal like yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Deviant Solo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faestae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this quick one-shot I made for a friend 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

Ben Solo, like his father was, is a very attractive man, quite popular with the women. When he wasn't training, he would often help Han with the Millennium Falcon. When it didn’t need work, he would court several women, one at a time, the eventuality would often allow him more experience behind closed doors. Now that he had you, he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away.

You had been on several dates with him by this point, allowing yourself to go past your usual coy nature and accepting him, exploring your mouth with his, those soft lips encompassing yours passionately. 

You had began allowing him to fondle the swell of your tits, and the very last date you had with him ended in him straddling you across his lap while his length ground into you. 

You were so desperate for him in a way you had never felt before. But you had never been with anyone. What would it be like to have your first be with the son of legends? He was an intimidating height, that description backed up with how easily he seemed to lose control whenever he’s being intimate with you. He gets rougher, more uncaring. How would he be if you…let him?

Ben could read that thought in your head the next day, you two were quietly playing a game of Dejarik on the Millennium Falcon, enjoying the company of each other. He turned to you, almost possessed, pressing his lips harshly into yours as he allowed his tongue to slide past your lips, expecting you to reciprocate and explore his mouth as well. The kiss grew deeper as you allow your fingers to explore the waved tendrils framing his face, his hands moving to cup each side of your cheeks, fingers pushing their way up past your ears into your hair. He had you locked to him, passionately playing with each other as his hands vacated your face to move to your buttons on your shirt, slowly unhitching each one. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to move, inexperience getting the better of you, as you balled his hair into your fists, needing more of him. 

Your shirt was fully open for him, allowing him to peel it off your shoulders, his mouth entirely eclipsing yours as his motions became more dominant. He snatched your hands and brought them down to his chest, forcing you to feel his muscular form underneath his shirt, dragging your hands underneath the vest his parents had given him. He never once breaks his hold on your mouth and he guides you to strip him free of his outermost layer. 

Feeling confident, you shake your hands from his, pull back his garment from his biceps rushing your hands back to his chest and grasping the fabric of his shirt.  
He begins to grow impatient with you and reaches behind him, pulling off his shirt and baring his chest to you. He grasps your hips firmly and hoists you onto his lap, a thigh on either side of him as he pulls you down into him, his length protruding through the fabric of his pants every second you rotate your hips on top of him. 

His hands hold tight and cover the expanse of your hips as he rocks with you, needing more of you, becoming more aggressive as he bites you lower lip. He lifts you slightly and lowers you down on to the rest of the couch. He breaks the kiss finally, pulling slightly away to take you in. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he murmurs, and you pull your lower lip into your teeth in embarrassment. 

“I’ve seen it,”

You blinked. You weren’t sure what he meant. His hands ran down your stomach tracing the hem of your pants. 

“Seen what?” you asked, unsure.

“I’ve seen your need of wanting me. You want me to fuck you here, on this very seating arrangement. But I’ve also seen your….inexperience,” he placed his digits just under the fabric, grazing above your clit gently, “are you sure?” 

You considered him for a moment. You’ve seen him almost lose control with foreplay. How would he be when all inhibitions are cast aside? He had an unpredictable nature to him. Dangerous–reckless even–and you were willing him your body to enable him further. 

His gaze was hypnotizing. His hair falling gracefully over his face while he looked down on you, teasing above your entrance, goading you on to beg for him. Your want for him drove every word that fell out of you afterwards. 

“I’m sure. Fuck me Ben. Make it memorable,” you moaned, arching your back into his hand.

Something primal came over him. His eyes were hungry, the color of them being swallowed by his pupils. You weren’t sure whether to be taken in or to be terrified. He leaned into you, placing wet kisses on your jawline, drawing the skin of your neck into his mouth, nibbling on your collar. His hands began exploring under him, pinching your nipples under your bra, dragging his Nails over your abdomen, fingering the clasp at your pants. He worked to remove them quickly –roughly yanking them, and your panties, down your legs in one swift motion. You kicked off your boots in a hurry, helping him slide your garments to the floor. 

He drug his mouth down the marks he crested, tongue slicking your body as his soft locks followed suit down to your heat. 

Stopping just above your sex, he looked up at you and you turned away. He grabbed your chin to force your gaze upon his. 

“I’ve been told I’m…a lot to take. I’m going to play with you first. Warm you up. Then I’ll fuck you until you don’t remember your name” he whispered gently, his breath catching on your folds. 

You were scared, yet somehow more aroused than ever. He wanted to do these things to you. Even as you hung on his last words, not sure what to expect, you were more than excited for the waves of pleasure he was promising to you. 

You felt the familiar soft feel of his lips on you, only this time they were exploring your sex, delving deep into a place you only dared touch yourself now and again. He knew how to work you, dipping gently over your bud, pulling it into his mouth, grazing it over with his teeth, forcing moans from you as you felt a searing heat wash over you again and again. He took your bud in and out of his mouth, dragging you to something you’ve never felt before, as he moved his index and middle finger over your entrance, pushing them into you slowly. You sighed out of both pleasure and the discomfort it brought. He worked all the way into you. Curling his digits to your sensitive spot, scissoring them to widen you for him, he open kissed your cunt quickly before pulling back. 

“You’re so fucking tight. Not sure how long I’ll last with this perfect little pussy around me” 

You sighed out of impatience. 

“Gods Ben just fuck me. I can’t take it anymore” 

He was completely taken away by lust now. He grabbed at you and pulled you further under him, hooking his fingers under his pants and dragging them off with his boots. His hands fell back to your heat as his thumb delved into your clot, working circles into it, as his other hand jerked his dick. 

He was huge. So large you were forced to loom back down at yourself in wonder. He was working you with his hand quickly, bringing you to the edge of your climax, as he positioned himself , poised at your entrance. His head caught the tip of you and you sighed, needing him inside of you. He edged his way slowly, physically splitting you, your walls separating before him, spreading your pelvis apart as though you were being molded to fit him. 

He let out an animalistic groan, his movements more primal as he forced his way in. He was out of control–a large hand grabbing your thigh and pulling it upwards to achieve a better angle. 

“Ben no its too much!” you wailed to him.

He paid no attention, dragging himself deeper into you, spreading you apart, wrecking you as he snapped himself into you harder. His hand gripped your calf to bruising. You were reaching for something, anything, for leverage while each thrust delivered another spurt of pain into you. You were crying his name over and over until the stinging turned over to pleasure. He silenced your needy pleas by cupping his hand over your mouth. 

“I don’t own this ship. If someone enters they will see you bent and broken. Stop” 

Instead, you cried into his hand, working your way closer to your euphoria. You had never experienced it so vivid. He worked harder circles to your cunt, and you were reaching a point you couldn’t return from. 

You screamed, clamping around his cock, greedily taking him in and out, pleasure taking you entirely. Ben crushed your face with his hand as he finished two thrusts later. He pulled out and dribbled onto your cunt, smearing it around with his fingers as he finished. 

He pulled you up, bare and wrecked, enclosing you in his arms. Sweat mingling between you both. 

You stared up at him, as he leaned down to place a deep kiss over your lips. His hand moving to thread itself into your damp locks. 

“When can you go again?“ you asked, your tone dripping with seduction


End file.
